Sabina
by Sir Aethelred
Summary: Sabina comes back and tensions run high. One shot with sexual content.


Sabina, Alex thought was an enigma. An unquantifiable quantity of something he couldn't explain. Tall, dark and beautiful, with a wit as sharp as his and a laugh that was infectious. He gazed out of the window of the small house in Chelsea at the trees swaying in the park opposite.

He had known her for 3 years now; ever since that first meeting at Wimbledon she had been different. She had been a friend but more than that she had been the one person apart from Jack that knew that truth. When she saw him with a slight swelling around his eye and cut carefully patched up across his cheekbone he didn't have to lie and say he had been beaten up. He could tell her the truth. The KJB or what ever they were now had never been to fond of people sneaking around their nuclear instillations, especially not a seventeen year old British bow who had taken out several of their guards.

How could he explain to her how he felt? For that matter how did he feel about her? There had always been something between them. It was like a whisper in the dark, so much as a thought and it was gone, but it was there. That night in Cornwall, France and other times when they had been alone.

A black car had pulled up outside the house. He smiled. Just knowing she was close was enough to cheer him up. But that smile ran a hell of a lot deeper when she stepped out of the car. Her brown hair flying loose in the wind, and figure being hugged delicately by her coat. He turned and having to restrain himself from taking the stairs three at a time walked to the door and opened it for her.

She was standing on the porch with her back to him waving away her father before turning to him. What was beauty from 30 paces away from the window had now awestruck Alex now she was just mere feet away. She smiled that smile at him letting the light play across her deep blue eyes.

'So Alex, are you going to let me in or are you intending on having a pop stickle for a guest.' This kicked him back to the present as he bent down to pick up her largest bag as she stepped past him into the hall and suddenly he was acutely aware of how close they were. Their eyes met for what couldn't have been more than a split second but it was enough. But as soon as it had come it was gone again as she was struggling her way up the stairs with one of her bags babbling along about the flight and everything else under the sun. Alex had always been amazed how women seemed to have an endless list of subjects to talk about and yet still have such a heavenly voice.

He followed her instinctively desperately expelling lust thoughts as her perfectly formed ass swayed in front of him up the stairs.

'Second door on the left is it still Alex,' she called when she reached the top.

'Yes,' he replied busying himself the rearranging her bag in his hand so she wouldn't catch him looking at her.

He reached the room where she had already put her bag down on the bed and was now removing her coat and scarf. Underneath she was wearing a tight fitting blouse, jeans and a leather jacket that hugged her curves.

'Was she just out to catch him out tonight,' he thought gazing at her.

'Right Alex, how have u been then,' as she circled the bed and walked towards him.

'Err. Fine,' he replied, at which point she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her in a hug. Slightly stunned at first he relaxed along his arms to delicately fold behind her back pulling her body onto him. They broke apart quickly and Alex could feel the tension in the air as neither of them had expected the closeness of their hug, or more precisely how right it had felt.

'So Alex,' she said breaking the silence, 'what have you been up to.'

'The usual,' he replied try to not to laugh, 'disarming nuclear weapons, almost getting killed by Russian soldiers, and getting chased across Siberia by the KJB. How about you.'

'Oh you no, school, boys and make up.' A grin spread across Sabina's face and Alex couldn't hold it in any long and laughed.

'You know, you really should stop this spy stuff it's wrecking you chances with the girls you know.'

'Hummmm, I'm hoping for the James bond effect in my twenties,' Alex replied with a laugh.

'If there's still enough of you left. But seriously Alex I'm worried they seem to be sending you on more and more dangerous missions and its not like before when no one expects the kid, there actually watching out for you now.'

'Ah don't worry what chances does a KJB operative got against me,' Alex scolded himself at that, it wasn't in his nature to be arrogant but lately as the missions had gotten to a point where he really hadn't expected to come back he had found comfort in it when with his enemies. Sabina had frowned at him.

'I'm sorry,' he said looking away from her.

'It's alright you've been through a lot, no one can expect it not to have effected you.' There was a pause.

'Right, what are your plans for this evening then,' she asked him trying to brighten the mood.

'Nothing really, Jacks out so its just us, and on top of that most of the evenings already gone,' he said glancing down at his watch that read 0923.

'Fancy a drink?' he asked gesturing they might want to move downstairs.

'Ooh yes, I haven't had a decent gin and tonic in ages.' He smiled at led the way back down stairs and into the living space. She plonked her self, comfortably on a couch while he headed into the kitchen.

'How strong do you want it?' he called from behind a cupboard.

'Fairly I haven't let my hair down in ages.'

Alex made her gin and tonic then turned to get himself a scotch on the rocks. When he returned and handed her the glass she looked at his quizzically.

'You remember I did that survival stuff a year ago in Scotland,' she nodded smirking to herself, 'grew a taste for it then.' He sat down next to her heavily and took a long gulp of the whiskey admiring the oak aged malt.

'So what you want to do?' she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

'Hummm, I don't know. Film, board games or just sleep,' he leant his head back closing his eyes for a second.

'Do you have scrabble?' she asked after a pause.

'Yeah I think so,' he replied giving her a questioning look.

'Go on then, go and get.' She laughed at him.

'She was hiding something, and it wouldn't take a spy to work that out but he didn't know what.' He thought.

A few minutes latter he returned with the board and letters to find she had migrated to the small kitchen table and had set up to chairs opposite each other.

'You know you have an advantage at this since you study English.' He laughed at her as he set up the board.

'Your not backing out of a challenge are you Mr Rider?'

'Of course not.'

He sat down and she handed him the bag.

'Oh no, ladies first,' gently pushing the bad back towards her. They both drew their letters and started the task of trying to make words out of them.

Alex had nothing, well no obvious words that were worth anything.

'Ladies first,' he said glancing up at her.' There was a short pause and then she leant forward and laid her letters. P.L.E.A.S.U.R.E.

'Your not aloud to use names,' Alex joked.

'I'm not. It's the physical response that is most enjoyable.' She replied and almost exactly as she said 'enjoyable' her knees grazed the inside of his thigh. It wasn't hard enough or long enough for Alex to know it was defiantly on purpose. But the timing had been impeccable. Alex tried to catch her eye and measure her but she as concentrating on her new letters.

He moved a few of his letters around the rack slightly hoping for a word to jump out at him when he felt it again, but this time with more purpose. Her knee was now resting against his thigh. He kicked himself to concentrate on the bored and not to read too much into it.

After a while he had it and after leaning over the bored he produced the word I.N.T.E.N.S.E. and with a smirk he gently moved his leg so it was sitting snugly between hers. He almost thought he heard her inhale sharply but he couldn't be sure.

He could feel the warmth from her thighs gently warming his and enjoyed the closeness even if it was jus over a few square inches. Alex turned his attention to his glass. Most of the ice had melted leaving a diluted liquid in the bottom. Not wanting to break the moment but also noticing her glass was empty too. He downed the dregs of his, stood up, picking up both glasses, and headed for the kitchen.

'Can you make mine a little stronger this time please Alex,' she called after him but not looking up. Thought after thought rushed through Alexs' mind as he made the drinks making it halves for hers and pouring himself a double.

He returned to the table placing down the drinks and sitting down and was relieved to feel her leg move her legs around his thigh again. W.E.T. was written across the board. As he read it she pressed forward so that his knee now sat against her centre, which was ensuing heat like a volcano. His eyes widened slightly. He flexed his thigh muscles slightly making his knew rub against her and was greeted by a quiet moan.

He no long was concentrating on getting the highest score but instead trying to get a word with a double meaning.

Alexs' heart rate almost doubled as he leant across the board and laid down R.A.B.L.E. on the end of pleasure. Simultaneously he ground his knee into her. She let out a definite moan this time and ground back with her eyes closed.

She regained her composure and glanced down at her letters. Alex could almost see the desperation to find the right letters flick across her eyes then she smiled. K.I.S.S.M.E. Alexs' heart stopped.

Sabina stood up, downed the rest of her G&T, dragged Alex to his feet and pressed their lips together. It took a second to register. She was kissing hum. Not some half hearted kiss but she needed him. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed back. He allowed his tongue to dance along her lower lip begging for entry. And then that was it. 3 years of tension that was always there but never quite on the surface erupted in a passion. Alex pulled her tightly onto him, refusing to let go.

* * *

Jack walked into the house to a smell that was strangely familiar. She noticed a pair of jeans dumped unceremoniously at the bottom of the stairs. A blouse could be seen halfway up next to one of Alex's shirts. She followed the trail of discarded clothing not exactly knowing what to expect. Just outside the half closed guest bedroom door a black lace bra lay forgotten on the floor and she smiled. She had always known she would be the only girl that could get to Alex, and she walked down the stairs to make breakfast and leave the lovers in peace.


End file.
